Talk:Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures
Baby Elephant The segment list for Episode 4212 lists a GA segment called "Baby Elephant" (appears to be in its first appearance) that we don't have here. I don't remember any details unfortunately, so can anyone add this if they know the details? ---- Jesse (talk) 01:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. —Scott (talk) 00:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay! Thanks! ---- Jesse (talk) 00:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) "Piano Movers" Would this "as-of-yet-unaired-in-the-U.S." segment be a reference to the Laurel and Hardy film The Music Box? (Right down to the plot and the costumes B&E are wearing in the screenshot, it certainly seems likely.) ---- Jesse (talk) 15:14, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's already noted of L&H's page, but yeah, it looks exactly like a parody of the film. - Oscarfan 15:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Alrighty-dighty! Thanks for confirmation, Oscarfan! ---- Jesse (talk) 15:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Voices They showed the first one today on Episode 4161. Are Eric and Steve doing the voices? -- Ken (talk) 02:10, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes. —Scott (talk) 02:15, 12 August 2008 (UTC) "March 2008" March 2008 has come and gone. So has this started to air? Or is it still in development (and thus the information updated accordingly)? -- Brad D. (talk) 01:16, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :It's not in development (as far as I can tell, actual production wrapped awhile back and its only been a matter of selling and scheduling), but since it is premiering in Europe, that's harder to research, especially since we don't know precisely what the local translation is, which country. I'd say take out the March date but leave everything else as is for now. And actually, you might want to integrate this, from the reliable industry news source Animation World Network, from October 2007 noting a planned September 2008 date. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:23, 4 April 2008 (UTC) "Claymation" "Claymation" is a registered trademark of Will Vinton's studio, but Wikipedia says it's been genericized. I'm not sure that's official legally yet, though, so should we be using it generically? Powers 14:09, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :I've changed the phrase to "clay animation" in case the former was going to bother anyone. —Scott (talk) 14:33, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::I hadn't noticed it here. It's bothered me a bit on Arnold (claymation) as well. I don't think just because some people tend to use it generically justifies its use there. I'm not sure that should have been disambiged anyway, just for a redirect to Arnold, but I keep meaning to move it to Arnold (animated character) or the like. Especially since Vinton's studio has done Sesame Street work (i.e. Cecille). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:03, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Donnie Quixote On the 9th of January an episode that isn't listed here aired on channel five in the UK. It's called "Donnie Quixote". Here the synopsis from the channel's website: Squires Bert and Ernie must help the famous knight Donnie Quixote find his glasses.